Earth Unicorn
These unicorns would be easily visible in the stark landscape of the north, where their cold cousins live. '''Earth unicorns' instead are found to the south of Synara, where they are native inhabitants. This breed lives only in these lands, and do not travel as some of the others of their kinds do. The land easily allows them to hide themselves, not that they have many creatures to fear from. Unicorns are known for their legendary fighting skills and mastery of magical powers. Earth unicorns are a rare breed which specialize in earth powers, using their magic to control the earth itself. It is a powerful skill, but unicorns are known to be one of the oldest and most powerful of creatures. Brown unicorns in particular elevate the magic of their magi, and so usually pair with magi strong in the same field. Their powers emanate from their horn; with one touch, they can cause the earth around them to surge with growth, or lay waste to the land. If they lose their spiraled horns, they lose most of their powers, but poachers have long ago been all but eliminated by magi. Unicorns are able to defend themselves without the aid of humans, regardless. They bury their eggs deep beneath the earth until ready to hatch, making their young extremely difficult to find. If you have managed to acquire one, you should consider yourself rather lucky. Earth unicorns are extremely intelligent and desired as companions.'' Egg This brown egg smells of earth and has a small leaf of holly on it. Hatchling Nearing the Lake, you raise a hand to your eyes and strain to see your hatchling. The sun has melted the snow and created mud everywhere, making the land brown until the grass begins to grow. It isn't until you reach the shore of the lake that you spot the foal, who is blending in perfectly with the earth around it. The youngling senses your presence, and raises its head from the plant it was causing to grow, trotting forward to meet you. It ducks its head at you by way of greeting and gives its mane a quick flick before proceeding to nuzzle the edge your sleeve. You run a hand through its mane, marveling at the way the sunlight catches it, bringing out sparkles. As the two of you stand there, enjoying the silence of the winter day, you notice how large your companion's horn has grown. Soon it will be an adult, able to assist you and accompany you on your journeys north. When spring approaches, this foal will join the others of its kind and migrate to meet the wild unicorns near Synara. Adult There is no better companion than an earth unicorn for a magi strong in the arts of the earth. These brown unicorns have incredible control of earth magics, and can call forth whole trees in a matter of moments. They eat plants, often ones that they themselves grow, and take energy from the land. Their love of holly and mistletoe, which bloom only in the dead of winter, is legendary. These rare plants are thought to be extremely magical, hence the unicorn's desire for them. Their eggs are often left with a few leaves of holly, to help them with their growth. They grow slowly, and like dragons are capable of living for centuries. Because of this, they are extremely intelligent. Earth unicorns are often present during classes, aiding their magi in their studies and furthering their own knowledge. Young unicorns are raised solely by their parents, but spend much time with their magi companion to bond. Older unicorns remain at The Keep for as long as their magi live. When their human companion's life has ended, the unicorn travels to the land south of Synara to join with the wild ones of its kind, or remains at The Keep to aid young unicorns and magi. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 79 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (December 2009) *Released: December 1, 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Dimorphism: **Male unicorns have a shorter mane, longer horn, and two holly leaves. **Female unicorns have a longer mane, shorter horn, and three holly leaves * Origins: Unicorn is a legendary creature that has been described as a beast with a single large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Equines Category:Unicorns